Gash bell vs Keroro gunsou?
by thatguy3331
Summary: a epic battle between Gash and Keroro! Who will win? Oneshot*


_**YO, YO, YO! My second story to date, this one however will only be a one shot, because It's just a giant gag bit all in itself. However I soooo wanted to get this one out there, so here it is! Gash bell vs. keroro gunso!**_{I own nothing from gash bell or keroro gunso, though I really wish I did.}

Out in a open field, Kiyomaro and Gash were standing in a open grassy field, standing in front of their latest opponent.

"Kiyomaro, lets beat these guys with everything we've got!" Gash said with his cloak flowing in the wind.

"Uh…o.k.…." Kiyomaro seemed completely calm about this, but he had a strange awkward feeling in him.

"_I know we have to take every enemy seriously, but… I just can't get serious…looking at that thing…" _Kiyomaro stared at their foes. One was a small green frog like creature with a yellow, helmet-hat thing with a star on it, a white mouth piece and underbelly with a star and somewhat chubby arms and skinny legs. The human had blue hair and…you know what I'll just assume you'll know who I'm talking about.

"Gero, gero, gero gee! You foolish pekoponians, it's clear that I will be the victor of this battle, and with it will become the king of this mamono world! Gero gero gero…" Gash and Kiyo sweat dropped.

"Uh…don't you mean mamodo world?" Gash said, causing Keroro to freeze in embarrassment.

"Uh…of course! Of course! The mamodo world…" This response caused Gash and Kiyo to sweat drop even more.

"Is this guy even a mamodo?" Kiyo asked

"I don't even know anymore…" Gash responded. Keroro then thought to himself and his round pupils turned into thick lines in his eyes.

"_Gero, gero… thanks to kururu's dimension stabilizer, I've been able to travel to this alternate world of pekopon where these mamogo, or whatever they're called, are fighting to become king of their own world. I'll forge myself into this battle, win and conquer their world and use the mamodo to take over pekopon for me!" _Keroro then let out a mischievous laugh and turned behind him.

"O.k., master Fuyuki, let's…" He then stopped his thoughts when he noticed Fuyuki not focused on the battle, but over looking through a fake mamodo book that kururu built.

"Wow! These letters are so fascinating! I have no idea what most of this is saying, but that only makes it even more interesting!" Fuyuki exclaimed while looking at each specific letter character in the book.

"Uh, master Fuyuki, remember our little deal?" Keroro reminded him tugging onto his shirt. Fuyuki then remembered where he was and redirected his attention to Keroro.

"Oh, sorry gunso, but do we really need to fight I'm not good at that at all…" Fuyuki moaned.

"Don't worry Fuyuki, just read the book according to my instructions and you won't have to do a thing!" Keroro said reassuring him then turning back to Gash and Kiyomaro.

"O.k.! we're ready when you are! You can start anytime now!" Keroro yelled jumping up and down.

"Is this guy really serious…oh well, lets just end this now." Kiyomaro said putting energy into the book, causing it to light up, causing Fuyuki's eyes to sparkle in awe.

"So cool! His book is shining!"

"Master Fuyuki this isn't the time to…"

"ZAKERU!" Gash's eye's rolled to the back of his head and he fired a blast of electricity from his mouth.

"SO COOL!" Fuyuki yelled.

"NOT NOW, NOT NOW! READ THE FIRST SPELL, HURRY!" Keroro yelled jumping up and down as the electricity kept coming at them, Fuyuki then took a look at the first line and began to read it out loud…

"KEROGERO!" Keroro's then began to resonate, and the kanji that was coming out of his mouth collided with Gash's lightning, causing an explosion to take place.

"Counter successful!" Keroro shouted proudly, but then…

"ZAKERUGA!" a beam of electricity came through the smoke and crashed into Keroro, pushing him back and crashing him into a nearby boulder. Soon the smoke cleared, and Keroro was singed and for some odd reason he now had a afro on his head.

"This guy doesn't seem to be that powerful…" Gash said.

"Good let's get this over with!" Kiyomaro yelled putting energy into his book, meanwhile Fuyuki ran to Keroro.

"Gunso! Are you O.K.?" he asked. Keroro slowly got up and let out a devilish chuckle.

"Gero, gero gee… stupid Pekoponians, you've lead yourself to your own downfall!" Keroro yelled.

"_What is he talking about…he's burnt to a crisp… to the point where he grew a afro…" _Kiyomaro thought to himself, the suddenly something hit him, but he was too late.

"Fuyuki, read the third line in the book!" Keroro commanded, and Fuyuki quickly complied.

"AFRUGA!" Fuyuki yelled. Keroro's afro then started to grow bigger and bigger, Keroro then aimed his head at Kiyomaro and Gash and the afro fired itself forward.

"Damn! Gash!"

"Unu!" Gash responded as he took aim at the giant afro

"RASHEILDO!" a huge shield appeared from the ground, but the afro just jumped over it and Fell on top of Gash and Kiyo on the other side.

"Ahhh! Gunso, you didn't kill them did you?" Fuyuki asked in panic

"Relax and look!" Keroro said as the afro then grew smaller and smaller, then Gash and Kiyo were spit out and the two suddenly had afros on their own heads

"Huh? What's this?" Gash asked as he felt his head.

"I don't get it, how does this sentence us to our own doom?" Kiyo asked, suddenly he heard a snapping sound, he turned to Keroro and his eyes widened in shock.

"Gero, gero, gero! Take that! I took pictures of the both of you while wearing those things! I'll upload this on the internet and your lives will be socially ruined!" Keroro announced holding up a camera phone. Kiyo just sweat dropped at first, but then thought about what Megumi would think if she saw it and then started to care.

"However, if you would just kindly hand over your spell book so I can burn it, then I would just delete this embarrassing picture, what'd ya say?" Keroro asked, he was answered with a blast of lightning as he was once again fried with a afro and his cell phone burned out.

"VICTORY!" Kiyo yelled.

"But Kiyomaro…we didn't burn his book yet…" Gash reminded him.

"Oh yeah…Gash, face forward! ZAKERUGA!" Gash fired the fast beam of electricity heading for Fuyuki.

"AHH! Gunsou, they're aiming at me now what?" Fuyuki asked in panic, but Keroro jumped in front of him.

"Just read the second line!" Keroro yelled as Fuyuki quickly complied.

"GIROSHEILD!" suddenly a pink puff of smoke appeared in front of Keroro and as it cleared up, A red frog like creature could be seen polishing his gun.(Giroro)

"Huh? Where the heck am…GYAAAA!" Giroro's question was interrupted as he took the full brunt of the attack.

"Gunso, that's kind of mean…" Fuyuki said looking at the fried corporal.

"Unu…who was that?" Gash asked staring at Giroro

"_What the hell kind of spell was that?" _Kiyomaro asked himself.

"Fuyuki, the fourth line quick!" Keroro said.

"DIOGA TAMUGA!" then a purple cloud of smoke appeared and a navy blue frog with a tadpole tail appeared.(Tamama)

"Oh, Gunso sir there you are! I'm looking for some punk who stole my specially reserved candy, do know who did it?" Tamama asked looking like he was ready to kill somebody.

"_Oh crap that was me…" _Keroro thought. "Uh…The corporal did it! I tried to stop him, but noooo, he was so hungry!" Keroro yelled, completely forgetting he was in a battle. Tamama turned to Giroro and took a deep breath.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD! TAMAMA IMPACT!" Tamama yelled as he spat out a huge yellow beam filled with bad thoughts.

"Wha…AHHHHHHH!" Giroro was completely overwhelmed by the blast, but it continued over to Gash and Kiyo.

" Kiyomaro!"

"Right! RASHE…" Kiyo stopped when he realized that the beam was slowing down and then stopped altogether.

"HUH?" Kiyomaro and Gash gasped.

"I wouldn't want you, to get involved in the Corporal's punishment" Tamama said kindly.

"Tamama, those are our enemies…it's o.k. to blast them…" Keroro said.

"Oh really? Well then, TAMAMA-"

"ZAKERUGA!" Tamama was quickly blasted away by the electric beam and was knocked out.

"This is annoying! Lets finish this already! RAUZARUKU!" a rainbow color lightning bolt struck Gash and he was covered in a rainbow colored aura.

"GASH, KICK THAT FROG'S ASS!" Kiyomaro yelled as Gash ran to Keroro at a lightning speed, but Fuyuki was able to find a new spell to try.

"Not so fast! KURUGA!" a orange smoke appeared in between Keroro and Gash who stopped as soon as the smoke appeared, but instead of a new frog, a note was there. Keroro picked it up and read it aloud.

"I.O.U. a spell, sorry but I don't feel like making an appearance. Ku, ku, ku." Keroro and Gash just stood there for a few seconds until…

"That Jerk!" Keroro was then punched in the face and kicked in the stomach.

"_This is no different from what I face with Natsumi…"_ Keroro thought as he was being beat down.

"Ah! Gunso…here! DORO-" Gash quickly slapped the book out of Fuyuki's hands before he could finish the spell, but before Gash could pick up the book…

"You are all too cruel…" Gash was creeped out by the random depressed voice so much that he didn't realize the spell wore off. Keroro kicked him away as Fuyuki picked up the book.

"Alright, enough with the gimmicks! Fuyuki! Read the last line on the page!" Keroro yelled as Fuyuki's book shined up very brightly.

"Gash! Come back they're about to cast a big one!" Kiyomaro yelled as Gash quickly ran back to him.

"DIOGA GIGANO GUNSOUGA!" Fuyuki yelled. The sky turned grey and a huge, giant yellow circle formed around Fuyuki and Keroro. The circle emitted small sparks of light that above them formed a huge Giant gundam robot.

"What the heck is a gundam figure doing as a spell…" Kiyomaro asked himself as the robot grew bigger and bigger until it finally formed completely and flew towards Kiyomaro and Gash. Kiyo then regained his focus as he put what ever energy he had left into his spell book.

"Gash! Face the robot! BAOU ZAKERUGA!" Gash turned and fired a huge electrical dragon. It let out huge roar and started biting the robot.

"NOOO! DON'T BITE IT, THAT'S A RARE MODEL!" Keroro yelled causing Fuyuki to sweat drop.

"Is that really the issue here?" He asked. The robot and Dragon pushed each other back and fourth until a flash of light could be seen.

"Gero…" Keroro said sweating.

"It's gonna-" Keroro's word were interrupted as a huge explosion activated, engulfing the entire area with light….

"AHHH….huh?" Kiyomaro found himself in bed and the light from the mooring sun shining through his window.

"Kiyomaro…is something wrong?" Gash asked as he woke up from the floor futon.

"Uh…yeah…I just had a weird dream, that's all…" Kiyomaro said as he scratched his head and got up to get ready for school. Meanwhile….in another dimension…

"Ku, ku ku! It's complete!" Kururu said showing off a wormhole device and a fake spell book.

"Ooooo! Nice job as usual Kururu! With this, Pekopon will surly be mine!" Keroro said grabbing on to the book, but suddenly he felt something grab on his head.

"Boke-gaeru… What is all this…" the pink haired girl named Natsumi asked him with killer eyes.

"Oh, master Natsumi…um this is all just um…"

"YOU'RE PLANNING INVASION SCHEMES INSTEAD OF CLEANING THE BATHROOM! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"GERO!" Keroro cried as he was once again beat up by natsumi. Needless to say the book was thrown away and the wormhole device was put in Kururu's storage before Natsumi could destroy it.

"Oh well…maybe we'll get to use it next time…" Kururu said as he closed the storage door. But then the machine strangely turned itself on and formed a portal. Something quickly came out of it as it quickly closed.

"BUWWAR! GIVE ME VERY MELON!" a V shaped mamodo said, however this is an entirely different story and I'll have to stop it here.

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed this little extra story I did! Please review and tell me what you think of it!**_

DORORO: I feel depressed for some reason…but I don't know why… it feels like someone canceled off a appearance for me.*sniff* *sniff*

_**LATER!**_


End file.
